Sing 2
Sing 2 is an upcoming 2020 3D American computer-animated musical dramedy film directed and written by Garth Jennings and produced by Chris Meledandri and it serves as a sequel to 2016's Sing. The movie is set a year after the events of Sing. The movie is slated to be released on December 25, 2020. Info Set a year after the events of the first film, Buster's theater is doing a success once again ever since it was rebuilt after a successful concert, but when a bear biker wants to turn his now-successful theater into a bike shop, he gives Buster the deal if he win, he'll turn his theater into a bike shop, so Buster must reunite with the singers from the singing Competition, but to win, he must sing and get new singers, even Judith. Will he successfully win the contest? Cast (The Red Pandas do make a appearance in the sequel, but doesn't talk.) *Matthew McConaughey as Buster Moon, a koala who runs Moon Theater, and the protagonist of the movie. In the end, marries Melody and raises 2 kids. *John C. Reilly as Eddie Noodleman, a sheep who is Buster's best friend, and the deutagonist of the film. In the end, becomes a uncle to Buster and Melody's 2 kids. *Rhea Perlman (singing voice by Idina Menzel) as Judith, a llama who works at a bank and the tritagonist of the film. It was revealed that she secretly wanted to be a singer. In the end, quits her banking job to become a singer. *Reese Witherspoon as Rosita, a domestic pig who is a mother to 25 piglets. *Taron Egerton as Johnny, a mountain gorilla who is now a singer. In the end, he falls in love with a another mountain gorilla named Tabitha. *Nick Kroll as Gunter, a pig who is now Rosita's best friend. In the end, starts dating Betty. *Scarlett Johansson as Ash, a crested porcupine and recently became Lance's girlfriend. In the end, started dating Lance again, *Seth MacFarlane as Mike, a white mouse who rejected his jazz job to become a singer and became a husband to Bella. In the end, raises a son named Mike Jr. *Tori Kelly as Meena, a Indian Elephant who no longer has stage fright. In the end, she forgives Henry and they started dating each other. Kelly also voices Bella, Mike's newly-wed wife. *Garth Jennings as Ms. Karen Crawley, a iguana who is Buster's assistant. *Conrad Vernon as Red, a bear biker who wants to demolish his theater into a bike shop. He is the main antagonist of the movie. In the end, he was put to prison for 2 months by Nana Noodleman, and was beaten up by Big Daddy and his gang. *Beck Bennett as Lance, a crested porcupine who is Ash's boyfriend *Jennifer Saunders as Nana Noodleman, a sheep who is the grandmother of Eddie, and the retired singer of the Moon Theater. In the end, saves the Moon Theater and puts Red in prison. *Tara Strong as Becky, a crested porcupine who is Lance's ex-girlfriend, and will be against Ash, and mostly Lance. She serves as a secondary antagonist. In the end, gets sent to preschool. *Nick Offerman as Norman, a domestic pig who is the husband to Rosita. *Samuel L Jackson as Meena's Father, an Indian Elephant *Leslie Jones as Meena's Mother, an Indian Elephant. *Jay Pharoah as Meena's Grandfather, an Indian Elephant. *Laralane Newman as Meena's Grandmother, an Indian Elephant. New Cast Members *Tove Lo as Cassandra, a teenage prawn who works for Red, wants to become a pop singer. *Selena Gomez as Melody, a female koala who will be Buster's love interest. In the end, marries Buster Moon. *Zac Efron as Henry, a charming and handsome Elephant who has a crush on Meena, later turns out to work for Red. In the end, he was forgiven and shares a kiss with Meena. *Chance The Rapper as Spanky, a Cool Penguin who is at Buster Moon's Theater. *Tony Hale as Boris, a Llama who is Love to Judith. *Idris Elba as Robert, a Furry Sheep who is Related To Ms Nana Noodleman. *Phyllis Smith as Betty, a Female Pig Who Will Be Gunter's Love Interest. *Diane Lane as Sharon, a Crested porcupine Who will Be Ash's Mother. *Josh Brolin as Darwin, a Crested porcupine Who will Be Ash's Father. *Mindy Kailing as Katie, a Crested porcupine who will be Ash's Sister. *Gwen Stefani as Debbie, a Female Rabbit Who Is Now Meena's Best Friend. *Martin Short as Danny, a Clown Fish Who Will Be Sang Murray Head At Buster Moon's Theater. *Grey DeLisle as Tabitha, a female mountain gorilla who Johnny fell in love with. She only appears in the climax. *JK Simmons as Henry's Father an Indian Elephant *Molly Shannon as Henry's Mother an Indian Elephant *Jeffrey Tambor as Jerry a Creast Porcupine who will Be Becky's Father *Mary Steenburgen as Leslie a Crest Porcupine who will Be Becky's Mother *Steve Zahn as Barry a Crested porcupine Who will Be Lence's Father *Tina Fay as Tilly a Crested porcupine Who will Be Lence's Mother Script /Transcript Quotes /Quotes Song heard in the film (not in order) *Man Like That (Idina Menzel) - sung by Judith - Version of Gin Wigmore *Without You (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of David Guetta ft. Usher *Feel This Moment (Beck Bennett ft. Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Ash & Lance Version of Pitbull Ft Christina Aguilera *Big Girls Dont Cry (Tara Strong) - sung by Becky Version of Fergie. *One is the Loneliest Number (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny version of Three Dog Night *It's Not Unusual (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Tom Jones. *Wannabe (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena Version of Spice Girls. *Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now (Scarlett Johansson ft Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance Version of Starship *Time After Time (Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Rosita version of Cyndi Lauper. *I Believe I Can Fly (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny Version of R Kelly. *One Night In Bangkok (Martin Short) - sung by Danny Version of Murray Head. *Thriller (Taron Egerton) - sung by Johnny version of Michael Jackson. *Total Eclipse Of The Heart (Scarlett Johansson and Beck Bennett) - sung by Ash & Lance Version of Bonnie Tyler. *My Love (Martin Short) - sung by Danny version of Kuba Oms. *Poker Face - (Nick Kroll & Reese Witherspoon) - sung by Gunter & Rosita version of Lady Gaga *Enteral Flame - (Scarlett Johansson & Beck Bennett) sung by Ash & Lance Version of The Bangles *Chariots of Fire - Music Theme by Vangeils *I Will Survive - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena Version of Gloria Gaynor *Sugar Sugar - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of The Archies *Best That You Can Do - (Tate Donovan) - sung by Ray - Version of Christopher Cross *Can't Smile Without You - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *Somebody to Love - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Queen *We've Got Tonight - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Versions of Bob Seger and Kenny Rogers & Sheena Easton *Let's Make Love - (Idina Menzel) - sung by Judith - version of Marilyn Monroe *Up Where We Belong - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Joe Cocker & Jennifer Warnes *Pocketful of Sunshine - (Tara Strong) - sung by Becky - Version of Natasha Bedingfield *Don't Go Breaking My Heart - (Scarlett Johansson and Beck Bennett) - sung by Lence & Ash Version of Elton John & Kiki Dee *The Search is Over - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Survivor *Unchained Melody - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of The Righteous Brothers *Party in The USA - (Tori Kelly) - sung by Meena - Version of Miley Cyrus *Glory of Love - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Peter Cetera *Take My Breath Away - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Berlin *Whenever I Call You Friend - (Taron Egerton & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Johnny & Ash - Version of Kenny Loggins & Stevie Nicks *Hard to Say I'm Sorry - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Chicago *Crazy for You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Madonna *Separate Lives - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Phil Collins & Marilyn Martin *The Rose - (Selena Gomez, Matthew McConaughey & Sing Cast) - sung by Melody, Buster Moon & Company - Version of Bette Midler *Somewhere Down the Road - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *Wind Beneath My Wings - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of Bette Midler *The Next Time I Fall - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Peter Cetera & Amy Grant *Endless Love - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Lionel Richie & Diana Ross *True Colors - (Selena Gomez & Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Melody & Buster Moon - Version of Cyndi Lauper *In Dreams - (Seth MacFarlane) - sung by Mike - Version of Roy Orbison *(I've Had) The Time of My Life - (Beck Bennett & Scarlett Johansson) - sung by Lence & Ash - Version of Bill Medley & Jennifer Warnes *Looks Like We Made It - (Matthew McConaughey) - sung by Buster Moon - Version of Barry Manilow *(They Long to Be) Close to You - (Selena Gomez) - sung by Melody - Version of The Carpenters *The One That You Love - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Air Supply *I Want to Know What Love Is - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Foreigner *Almost Paradise - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Mike Reno & Ann Wilson *After All - (Matthew McConaughey & Selena Gomez) - sung by Buster Moon & Melody - Version of Peter Cetera & Cher *Don't Stop Believin' - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of Journey *We Are the World - (Sing Cast) - sung by the Cast of Sing - Version of USA for Africa Trivia *Lence yells and calls ash he's said Ashley! From the line of A Streetcar named desire *Judith sangs Maylin monroe From The Song By Kim Basinger from the line of Cool World *Becky Saw The Note It Says Dear Becky Im Sorry but I better off without you and I really love with Ash Love Lence And She Runs over To Her Room And Starts Crying on the Bed. *Mike Sangs In Dreams On Stage Based on the Movie of Blue Velvet *Lence Holds Ash Up In The Selling From The References of Dirty Dancing Sing Halloween special upcoming Buster Moon's Horror Tales Premieres October 20th 2020 Sing Christmas special upcoming Buster Moon's Christmas Spectacular Soundtrack Variants *Universal Pictures - Contained the Sing Universal Fanfare music in place of the regular Universal music. *Illumination Entertainment - A Minion (Kevin) is singing, till a another Minion (Bob) throws a rock at him. Kevin snarls and chases Bob, causing him to panick and run away from him while he chased Bob. (This variant is much different from the variant of the first film). Trivia Rating Rated pg logo little prince.png Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas Category:ShadEmman's ideas Category:Sequels Category:Sequel Category:PG Category:Illumination Entertainment Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Universal Pictures animated films Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Computer-animated Category:Sing Category:Dramedy Category:Musicals Category:Upcoming Films Category:Singers Category:2020 films Category:2020